iCelebrate New Years
by superchicky97
Summary: Most people kiss on new years, but Sam and Freddie aren't most people. Rated M for major lemon!  Seddie one shot for New Years ;


**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone!**

**This is a little one shot I wrote for New years :)**

Sam's POV

I got into the Bushwell elevator and pressed the little 8. I pulled my phone out and looked at the date. 31st of December 2011, New Years eve. Carly and Spencer are spending New Years in Yakama, so Carly's New Years eve party isn't happening this year.

The elevator doors opened and I walked down the hall, I knocked on Freddie's door and waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe" He smiled

"Hey nub" I said wrapping my arms around him

He kissed the top of my head before closing the door.

"Where's your mom?" I asked looking around the apartment

"Boston, some of my family lives there and she went to spend new years with them"

"She didn't make you go?"

"Nope" He laughed "Trust me, i'm supprised about that too"

We walked down the hall to his room and I fell on his bed.

"So, what you wanna do tonight?" He asked sitting next to me

"I don't know" I sighed sitting up "But i'm bored"

I wrapped my arms around his neck before putting my lips on his. I pushed his backwards on the bed so I was on top of him.

I ran my hands down his chest until I got to the buttons on his shirt. I undid them before pulling it off and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Sure you wanna do this?" He asked

I nodded "Very sure"

I pulled my shirt over my head before he flipped us over. He put his lips on my neck and I ran my hands through his hair.

I undid the button on his jeans and he pulled them off before doing the same with mine.

I sat up a little so he could undo my bra, he pulled it off and it landed with the rest of our clothes.

He kissed down my chest, sucking on my breasts. He kissed down my stomach until he got to the top of my underwear, he pulled them off and kissed the insides of my legs.

"Benson, stop teasing me"

He smiled before sliding a finger into me, I moaned as he pumped his finger in and out getting faster and faster.

"Shit, that feels so good" I moaned as he kissed back up my stomach, chest and neck before getting back to my lips.

I moaned against his mouth as he added another finger.

"I'm so close" I yelled arching my back

"You gonna cum for me baby?" He asked kissing over my neck

"Fuck yes"

I finally lost it and came all over his hand, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. My jaw dropped at how sexy that looked.

I flipped us over so I was on top again. I pulled his boxers off and wrapped my hand around his dick. I moved my hand up and down getting faster each time.

I finally took him into my mouth.

"Shit Sam, that feels so good baby" He moaned

I kept moving my head up and down while my other hand was playing with his balls. He exploaded in my mouth and I swallowed it.

I looked up and him and he was smiling.

"That was sooooo sexy babe" He laughed

He flipped us over again before reaching into the draw in his nightstand and pulling out a condom.

Freddie's POV

"So your positive you wanna do this?" I asked one more time

"Yeah" She smiled

She put her arms around my neck and I slid into her. I heard a quiet cry and I saw a tear run down her check.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded "Just give me a sec"

"I'm sorry baby" I whispered kissing her forehead

I ran my fingers up and down her back, her head was burried in my shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked tucking her hair behind her ear

She shook her head "No, just go slow ok"

I nodded before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. The look of pain was slowly starting to disappear from her face.

"Go abit faster" She whispered

I picked up the pace, the pain's gone and now she's moaning like crazy. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her nails were digging into my back.

"God Freddie that feels so good" She yelled "Please don't stop"

"Don't worry Sam, i'm not gonna stop"

She threw her head back and dug her nails into my back hard enough to draw blood, but I didn't care.

"Sam you feel amazing" I moaned

She wrapped her legs around me tighter.

"Faster" She groaned

I got faster and she started moaning louder.

"Fuck that feels so good" She yelled "I love having you inside me"

I kissed up her neck and stopped when I got to her ear "Are you getting close baby?" I whispered

"Yes"

"Come on Sam, I wanna feel you cum" I said sucking on her neck

"Shit" She groaned

"Come on baby, I know you wanna cum for me"

Sam's POV

_"Come on baby, I know you wanna cum for me" _Freddie whispered in my ear

Shit, he was so sexy when he talked like that. I never thought Freddie would be the kinda person to say stuff like that, but he was and it was HOT!

I was trying to hold off, I didn't want this to end, I love feeling this close to him. But the way he was talking to me wasn't helping.

"Just let go Sam, I need to feel you"

FUCK! he was making it so hard!

Well, two can play at this game.

Freddie's POV

I know Sam's trying to hold off, but it's not going to work, I can feel how close she is, she's gonna break any minute.

"Shit Freddie, your huge dick feels so good inside me"

Shit...She knows what i'm doing, now she's gonna do it back.

"Come on, let go" She whispered "I wanna feel you expload in me"

She's now officially winning...Jeez when people say EVERYTHING is a compatition with us, they weren't kidding.

I slowed down a little and she let out and anoyyed groan.

"Faster Freddie"

"Nah, I think we're gonna try it slow" I smiled

"No, Freddie please"

"Please what?" I asked moving in and out of her very slowly "Tell me what you want you want me to do"

"Fuck me" She moaned

"I am"

"Fuck me harder"

"Whats the magic word?"

"Please" She groaned "Freddie please fuck me harder, fuck me until I expload over your dick, fuck me until i'm screaming out your name, fuck me until I cum for you, just please do it"

I smiled "Well, since you asked so nicely"

I got faster and faster, she threw her head back while moaning constantly.

'Fuck baby, that feels so damn good" She yelled

"Does it?" I asked "Tell me how good it feels gorgeous"

"So freaking amazing, please never stop"

She was so close right now, I knew for a fact she could NOT hold off much longer and honestly neither could I.

"Come on baby, please let go" I whispered "For me?"

"Only if you cum for me too"

"Deal" I laughed

I kissed down her neck and her moaning got louder.

She yelled out my name and I knew she had finally let go, I soon followed.

I collapsed on the bed next to her trying to catch my breath. I took the condom off and threw it into the trash can next to my bed.

I looked over at Sam and she smiled at me.

"That was so amazing" She sighed

"It was wasn't it"

I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her head on my chest. I looked at the clock next to my bed, I watched it change from 11:59 to 12:00.

"Happy new year Beautiful" I whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled "And thanks Freddie"

"What for?" I asked moving a bit of hair off her face

"Tonight...it was perfect"


End file.
